The Exiled
by Epicmonkey123
Summary: Zim has found out the truth about how he's not an invader. A new irken is exiled to earth and wants to destroy it, the difference is: he has a motive.But has zim started to grow feelings for earth? If so, will the new invader aid him with his plans to overthrow the tallest? Read to find what happens,and what connection the new irken has to Zim.


Hey guys epicmonkey123 here! This is my first fanfic besides the one I worked on with my friend called "Invader high gets high". Check it out if you want. Anyway hope you enjoy!

Gaz: Epicmonkey does not own Invader Zim

* * *

Ch. 1: A new Invader?

***Somewhere out in space***

An irken escape pod flies through space towards a blue and green orb. On the inside a medium height irken male sat in a chair staring at what looked to be a friendship bracelet wrapped around his arm. The bracelet was made out of a silver-like metal with irken writing on it.

The irken look up at the blue and green orb with hate, "Out of all the places why did I have to be exiled here?" he spat angrily. "They know perfectly well why I dislike this place so why did they send me HERE?" He half yelled as he slammed his fist down on to the dashboard slightly denting it. "I guess it's true," he frowned, "exile really is a living hell"

Just then a small beep went off before a robotic female voice said "Programmed destination approaching". The irken sighed before saying, " Fine. Activate landing gear". A few beeps were heard before the robot responded with an "Error. Landing gear disabled". "The frown turned into a smirk, before the irken whispered, "Jerks".

The camera zoomed out to see the hull of the escape pod beginning to heat up as it sped towards the blue and green orb: Earth.

***On Earth***

Dib looked up at the night sky through his miniature (at least compared to the one on his house) telescope. He watched as what appeared to be a shooting star fell down from the sky towards earth. It finally hit the ground in the new neighborhood next to his. "Finally!" Dib said to himself, "things have been getting really boring around here!".

Zim hadn't had one of his "ingenious" plans for a while, although Dib figured this HAS to have something to do with him. He quickly ran out of his bedroom door and made a break for the stairs before . . . "Son where do you think your going." Dr. Membrane demanded. Dib slowly turned around to see his dad standing down the hallway with his arms crossed. "Dad! Zim's launching another attack on . . ." his dad saying, "I don't want to hear it", cut him of. Dr. Membrane has become increasingly worried about his son being insane, but refused to hand him over to the mental hospital. "Just . . . go to bed" he said tiredly. "Fine." Dib groaned as he slouched of to his room. He got in bed but didn't go to sleep, still wondering about the thing that fell from the sky. "I'll find out if it's you Zim," Dib whispered, "Just you wait." That's all she said before he finally went to sleep.

***The next day***

Zim trudged down the sidewalk still baffled on what had happened the week before.

**Flashback**

"**My Tallest!** **Zim has thought of an** **Ingenious plan involving a rubber donkey, three bean burritos . . ." Gir the popped on screen and yelled "!" before running around screaming like Gir. On the Tallest side Purple and Reds eyes were twitching, until finally they snapped. " THAT'S IT ZIM! YOU'RE NOT AN INVADER! YOU'RE MISSION ISN'T EVEN REAL! YOU'RE JUST A MISTAKE!" Red yelled. "Don't even think of calling us again," Purple said, "and if you do, don't expect an answer". That's all they said before they cut transmission.**

**End Flashback**

"So Tak was right," Zim whispered to himself. The first period bell rang just as Zim got onto the Hi Skool grounds. He walked inside to his desk not even bothering to yell anything stupid.

"Sit down you horrible excuses for human beings" Mrs. Bitters, who is somehow still alive, yelled. "Today we have a new student, please come in *you little weasel*"

An African American kid walked in with short curly black hair, a hoodie that had the hood pulled down, that said, "**If you want to see something really weird, look in a mirror**", blue jeans, white and black Nike's, and high tech looking watch. But the strangest thing about him was his eyes, which were a really dark blue. "Hello," he said, "my name is Mar."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Anyways please review, check out "invader high gets high"(hopefully we'll get back to it), and please! No Flames! Epicmonkey out!


End file.
